Conversion
by Shadmaria2
Summary: Kris (me) and Cole (my best freind) get sucked into the world of mlp! Also, cole is my right hand man in helping me write this!
1. Awakening

It was dark. Very, very Dark. Kris awoke from his uneasy slumber, drool dripping from his face. He got up, and he realised that he was a bit shorter than normal. And the enviornment was different. The colors were more lively and bright.

He was covered in mud, so he knew there must be a puddle nearby. He glanced to the side and realised the image was not a human boy in the puddle, but instead it appeared to be a...a...um...was it a...PONY?! He was a white pony with purple spots all over his body, and a really big one across his muzzle and mouth. His hooves were purple as well, and the fronts of them came out in a flaming figure. His hair was plainly lifted with spikes on either side. A horn made its way from his forehead.

Although he looked awesome, he needed to find his best freind Stephen, but everyone called him cole. Cole had stayed the night just before all this happened. But...the way he looked was so firmilliar. He couldn't quite put his finger...er, hoove, on it, though.

He called out, "COLE!"

The sound made its way to the other side of the nearby hill into another pony's ear.

"Agh...What now Kris? This is the third time you've woke me up..."

Cole got up. Again someone went through the process of realizing this was not the bedroom they had gone to sleep in.

He screamed, "KRIS!"

The dioaloge went on.

"Cole?"

"Kris?"

"Hello? Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Cole trotted over to Kris. The figure Cole was in was a crimson red color. His hair was black.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" they both yelled to the forboding sky.

Kris' eyes creeped over to his puple notebook. It was flipped to the concept art of their two MLP:FIM fanchareters.

They both looked at the notebook, then back at each other. Then at the notebook, and back to each other. To the notebook, each other. To the notebook...and each other. Kris' and Cole's eyes widened.

Kris Screamed "OH MY GOD!"

Cole finished the quote, "WE'RE IN EQESTRIA!"

Their emotions were mixed inbetween happy and frightened. Kris ran in circles around the notebook, but cole kind of just happily smiled while sitting in place.

Kris suddenly stopped running because of Cole's hoove flying into his.

Cole steadied him as he fell. He told him "Dude, we'll just find Twilight Sparkle. Then We'll be back in a jiffy. But I suggest we stay for a while and have some fun. Didn't you always say you wanted to meet Derpy?"

Kris thought for a second. "Yea, yea I guess so. This might actually be fun."

They looked at the notebook and realised that they we're going to have every distinctive ability that their fancharecters had. Cole and Kris winked at each other.

"Hello, Dexter" Cole said frankly.

"Hello, Earthquake!" Kris returned.

They trotted away to think of what to do next.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2- Battle

Dexter and Earthquake ran as fast as either could down the path.

"I can rip the eath open and pretty much earthbend." Earthquake said, pointing at his cutie mark- A crack.

Dexter snarked. "Well, watch this!"

He increased his speed by 300 percent and jumped high into the air. He used his magic to levitate himself. He slowly plumeted to the ground. His cutie mark was a pair of hooves.

"You're gonna have to work on that magic thing dude. But you'll never really need to use your magic with that agility."

A creature with the mismatched snakelike body with the head of a pony with a lion paw and an eagle claw rised from the dirt in front of them. The body was so incredibly deformed that Dexter threw up in his mouth.

Earthquake had a discusted look on his face.

Dexter faced his freind.

"This is terrifying and exilierating at the same time, but we've got this! Right Earthquake?"

Earthquake stood there, giving a nod of acknowlagement to Dexter, but nothing more.

Discord looked at them. "hello, little ponies. My name is Di-"

"We know who you are! You psycopathic...I just don't know how to explain you!" Earthquake yelled.

Discord laughed.

"Now, now, little creatures. Calm down! I haven't done a thing."

"Lies! You've turned the streets into soap! You've made the sky obliterate it's normal cycle! You've even turned the mane 6 against each other! You've done a lot of things you freak!"

"You know, all that dosen't sound that bad except for the last part." Dexter said lightly.

Earthquake slammed his hoove across his muzzle.

"Shut up!"

Discord laughed.

"I don't even have to influence you to start the fighting. You two are pitiful!"

Earthquake jumped up and smacked him across the face, catching him off gaurd.

Discord was infuriated. He summoned an army of ballea dancing bison.

Dexter looked at discord.

"Do you really thing balle dancing-"

Dexter was then trampled by a hoard of ballea dancing bison.

Earhquake waited until Dexter got up. They both nodded at each other. Earthquake shot out little round platforms of earth into the air. Dexter wall jumped onto each, cimbing higher and higher. When there was none left, Dexter flung himself at Discord, flying down to earth with one hoove extended. Discord stared in amazement, as Dexter fell at an unnatral speed. Earthquake ripped open a crack in the earth, waiting for Dexter to slam discord into the depths so he would fall to his doom. Then he would bring Dexter back up.

As soon as Dexter got close to Discord, he teleported out of the way, leaving Dexter to plummet down into the underworld.

Earthquake, seeing his best freind about to die, made a ramp that curved upward, slinging dexter out of the crack. Discord laughed, not paying attention to the line of fire. Dexter smacked him in the face at a speed so incredible, it snapped his snaggletooth in half, launching him yards away.

Earthquake lifted peices of stone, but before he could use them the ground was turned into soap by Discord.

Earthquake slipped twoards the ground, but mere inches before he hit, he slammed his hoove into the soap, creaing a crack deeper even than the last.

Discord tried to teleport, but Dexter slammed him into the hole while Earthquake was slipping into the hole at the same time. And as Dexter looked down, the last thing he saw was Eathquake fall into the underworld. They both smiled as Earthquake closed the hole.


	3. The Path

Dexter sat there, fazed. Did he really just lose his best friend? A few tears rolled down his cheeks. The tear hit the ground and soaked into the soapy mist. Just then, the ground shook violently. Dexter looked up, and the ground split open as Earthquake flew out.

Dexter yelled out to him, but he yelled "NO!" and slammed into the ground closing the gap.

Dexter ran up to him.

First a hug came into place, then a question, "What's wrong dude?"

"Discord isn't dead. He might be in a coma for a while, though. At least while we wait for his return, we can explore."

Dexter nodded. "Off to Fluttershy's, I guess!"

Earthquake looked back, panting. "Yea...I'd like that."

The two friends trotted off together.

A forest stood in front of them. Dexter exhaled slowly. "The Evergreen Forest."

The two walked in. The forest was thick and green. More Earth-like. Since the two were both fans of MLP, they knew about the severity of what had just happened. When the time would come in a couple of years, they would have to be ready. They both knew that they could not leave anytime soon.

"I wonder how Rebekah is doing right now." Dexter muttered.

Earthquake looked at his freind.

"She's fine."

The ground finally leveled out from soap to dirt. The two looked around for a path to follow. There was a fork in the road. One said "Ponyville" and the other said "Path''

Earthquake looked confused. What was "Path?"

Earthquake asked Dexter, "Where does 'Path' go?"

"I donno. Let's Follow."

Dexter ran out in front of Earthquake, speeding along as it started to snow. Earthquake chuckled and ran along with him.

"A Brony's dream!" Earthquake yelled.

Dexter laughed.

The two had always dreamed of this day. They should be happy. But...weren't they..?

They came across a house with a lot of birds' nests and rabbit holes and stuff.

"Hey...this is Fluttershy's House!" Earthquake said.

Dexter looked out and saw that she was talking to Rarity.

He walked out to greet himself as Earthquake followed.

"Hi, my name is Dexter."

Rarity and Fluttershy peered over to Dexter and Earthquake.

Rarity held some things on her back, and it piled over.

"Oh hi dear. Could you do me a favor and carry some of this inside?"

"sure" Dexter remarked.

Earthquake stood by Fluttershy

"Hi."

"Hi, my name's -"

"Fluttershy. I know. I watch the tv show."

Fluttershy tilted her head. "What?''

"Nothing. My name is Earthquake."

She knoded.

Dexter leaned over as Rarity spilled some clothing onto him. A pair of sun glasses fell onto his muzzle. He carried some of the things into Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy looked at Earthquake.

"Me and Rarity are trying to make a stone pavillion for the animals, but it's starting to become too expensive."

Earthquake glanced at the poorly fashioned, unfinished pavilion.

He grinned, and he slammed his hoove into the ground, and from the unfinished pavilion sprang a new peice of stone, styled to his liking.

Fluttershy stood with her mouth wide open.

"How did you..."

Rarity sat her stuff on the floor, and so did Dexter. He realized that the sunglasses were on his muzzle, so he reached to take them off. Rarity stopped him.

"No, they look fine. Keep them...uh..."

"Dexter."

"Dexter...that's a nice name."


	4. DERPY!

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"We may have quite possibly fought Discord...maybe..." Earthquake muttered.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the underworld. Trust me. He's gonna be down there for a while."

Rarity walked up to Dexter.

"Is this some kind of JOKE to you?!"

"There's nothing to worry about!"

"Isn't there?"

Dexter glanced around for a distraction, but none came to mind.

Fluttershy calmed a bit.

"If what they say is true, we have to see Celestia now."

They both nodded and trotted off, leaving the two there.

"Wow...the mane 6 are going to Canterlot now..." Dexter muttered.

"Relax. They can handle it. Till' then we're gonna have to get jobs."


	5. Chapter 5

Dexter put the hoove bands on. They were green with a small flame on them.

"Hey kid. Good luck out there." a pony said from behind. Dexter looked behind to see Vinal Scratch.

"Hmp. Thanks, I guess. Why are you here, Scratch?"

"I was hired to throw the winner a party."

Dexter wasn't there to hide his abilitities. He had finnally gotten arrangements to race the Wonderbolts on hoove. It had taken like, four days, but he didn't really care. He ran out when the announcer called his name.

One of the Wonderbolts trotted with him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this kid? No offence, but you don't look much like a runner."

Dexter snickered. They had no idea.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Dexter took off, trying not to pass them up too much. He looked back to see that he was not in front of them They weren't even there! He glanced ahead and saw the going along.

"Ha! Watch this!"

Dexter jumped high over the, and when he landed, he was gone. Spitfire didn't even see him go anywhere. When the Wonderbolts got to the finish, Dexter had already been waiting for a couple minuetes.

They stared in astonishment. How could someone like that be that fast?

vinyl Scratch trotted up to him.

"Good job, kid."

Dexter nodded.

"Thanks."

Vinyl Scratch motioned for him to follow, and she trotted off. Dexter followed, and Vinyl scratch le him into town square where she pulled him to the side.

"Don't act like you don't know that I get around. I have to pull a gig in a different city every week! I was on my way back to Ponyville when I saw you and your freind."

Dexter gulped.

"Err, doing what?"

"Don't talk like an idiot to me! You fought Discord! That was amazing! How did you do that without the elements of harmony?"

"Well we-"

"Listen. I understand that you don't have anywhere to stay, and I'm only doing my gigs in ponyville now. I don't know if you've ever seen where I live, but it's pretty nice."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'd like you two to stay with me. Also, if you ever need a hand in a fight like that again, I always have my base cannon."

Dexter thought a moment. He smiled as they brohooved.


	6. Chapter 6

"Celestia!" Twilight yelled.

"You wanted to see me Twilight?"

Applejack hooved forward.

"Uh, Celestia, ma'am, we've been informed that some buckin' ponies've been tryin' to fight Discord, and they tried ta shut 'em up in the underworld."

Princess Celestia shook her head.

"Non-sense. I would have detected him with my magic."

Rarity stepped forward.

"If you don't beleive us, look at this!"

Rarity gave Princess Celestia the snaggletooth.

"And the statue is gone in Ponyville!" Fluttershy added.

Pinkie interupted.

"Come on! More chocolate rain guys! How could this get any better?"

They all stared antagonisingly at the pink mare.

"What?" she asked.

"Just be quiet." Princess Luna murmmered as she walked into the room they were in.

"Hey Luna!" Pinkie yelled.

"The evidence strongly suggests twoard it, Celestia." Luna remarked.

Celstia sighed. "If you really want to lie to me, I'll check it out myself."

She walked out to the gardens where she had the statue moves just a couple of days ago. She looked forward as the realization kicked in. The statue really was gone.

"Bring me those two ponies!"


	7. Chapter 7

A knock rang through the hallway of Vinyl Scratch's house. Earthquake yelled

"I'm comin' I'm comin' hold your...horses," he said with a chuckle.

He opened the door to see two royal gaurds. They stood, motionless for a moment, and then asked if Earthquake and Dexter were there.

Earthquake, with a bit of hesitation, confirmed the ordeal and told them that he himself was Earthquake and Dexter was taking a nap. The gaurds burst through the door, and grabbed Earthquake, vinyl Scratch, and the sleeping Dexter.

"OMG LET ME GO!"

The three were tossed into a train and the gaurds joined.

"What is this concerning!?" Earthquake yelled.

"You can ask the Princess when you get there."

The ride was long and awkward. The gaurds just stared anxiously. Once they arrived, they were pushed out.

"Woah, man! Just chill out! We are coming peacefully! We could have easily broken out if we wanted." Earthquake yelled.

They were forced into the castle, and down the main hall to the princesses throne. Princess Celestia wait. The two passed out while Vinyl Scratch bowed down.

Earthquake awoke. As did Dexter.

Celestia looked at the trio and laughed.

"THESE are the ones who fought Discord?" She laughed.

Earthquake broke out of his fanboy obsession, and, infuriated, slammed his hoove into the ground. The ground cracked open, but it stopped right before the throne, shaking the throne.

The royal gaurds jumped on top of him, and began beating him. Dexter slammed into them at super sonic speed. The gaurds were slammed into the wall. Luna, walking into the room, seeing Earthquake slamming a gaurd int the ground, tackled him into the carpet. Dexter was lifted by the magic of Celestia and thrown across the room.

Earthquake, before Dexter was thrown out the window, slammed his hoove into the wall, making a curved ramp over the hole.

Twilight screamed,

"Stop!"

Everyone paused, staring at the purple mare. What could possibly be more important than this?

She looked at vinyl scratch.

"We should show them the mare we found." Twilight muttered, "The cocoa one with the brown mane."

Dexter recognized the description of this pony. This was his girlfriend's FC Beck! Well, he was just saying Beck. Rebekah was her real and pony name.

"If you even THINK about laying a HOOVE on Rebekah, I'll KILL you!" Dexter yelled.

Earthquake stand mere inches away.

"It's okay, man. They aren't like that. You should know! You watch the show!"

Beck came out, wrapped in chains.

"Okay, apparently not…"

Luna looked at the two ponies.

"Tell us what happened, or your friend gets it."


	8. The Enemy of My Enemy

We aren't exactly from here." Earthquake replied, "Neither is Beck."

How hard was it going to be to tell them they weren't even REAL? That they were just a FIGAMENT of someone's imagination on Earth? Dexter must have felt the same way. He was sweating tremendously. Telling them this might seem a bit ominous, such as a package of unopened peril like a box of chocolates for Valentine's day bought at Christmas.

Rebekah replied tiredly," You aren't real."

Luna looked at her anxiously.

"Of COURSE I'm real,"She said," I'm standing right here."

"You're a tv show," Earthquake continued.

"Lauren Faust's Imagination," Dexter Finished.

Celestia looked at them infuriated. "How DARE you come to MY castle, and insult ME?!"

Pinkie pie wore a look of anger on her face.

"Oh will you all SHUT UP? Let them talk!"

"Why should I?"

"I swear to God," Dexter muttered, "I'm about to slam my hoove into your face until it bleeds."

Rebekah looked up with a sparkle in her eye. She grinned snarkily.

"My knight in shining armor," She said scarcastically. "You are a show on the channel Hub, and we know ALL your weaknesses. If you don't let us go, we can annialate you."

Dexter hoped Rebekah was bluffing. It kinda hurt when Luna hit him.

Just then a laugh sounded through the room.

"Soon, Soon." A voice whispered in all their ears before anyone had time to think.

"Discord you son of a bitch!" Earthquake yelled.


	9. Fluttercals

The room grew purple in silence. Rebekah felt Discord's influence enter the room as Earthquake grew red. The room seemed to have sort of a green house effect. (It got hot) Earthquake started pounding the ground, screaming, "I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Discord muttered. Pinkie Pie pushed Earthquake away from his trance, unnerving him even more.

Discord laughed. "EVERYONE knows that's where the changlings are imprisoned! Thank you, Quake, you just opened the chamber..."

Vinyl Scratch galloped over to him. "What were you THINKING?!"

" I donno... it was just like... like somepony took control of me..." Earthquake said, gasping for air.

"While the changlings free ME, I'll just have to kill you all!"

The room began to shake violently and fall apart. Pieces of the roof came off and the walls began to crumble. Just out of the corner of his eye, Earthquake saw that a beam was heading straight for Fluttershy.

"NO!" He yelled, turning his fur into a stone cover and charging forward. Just as the beam began to reach ground level, he jumped at it, breaking it into two.

Fluttershy looked up after the smoke had cleared to see Earthquake standing over her.

"How did you...?"

"Inertia" he answered.

Fluttershy reached out and rubbed her hoove acros his face.

Dexter began to unchain Rebekah.

"I missed you so much!" he blurted.

"There'll be time for hello later," She said,"Just get me out of here!"

Dexter stood at the door of the castle, helping everypony out. Just as the last pony was out he took the first step out, and all Rebekah could hear was crumbling.

She looked back and saw nothing but rubble.


	10. The Plan

Earthquake looked back at the rubble. Changelings flew out of the ground, freed from their imprisonment, as the sudden realization of what he had just done washed over him. He had just killed Dexter- no, Kris, and potentially hundreds of others. He rushed back to help his friend, but Beck grabbed him, yelling,  
"We have to go!"  
Fighting through the hoards of changelings, they were forced out if the castle and the city.  
Vinyl slammed her doors after every pony trotted in.  
"What about Dexter?" She asked.  
Beck sighed, and with a tear in her eye, said, "he's gone."  
Luna and Celestia, as well as the mane 6 gathered around a table.  
Earthquake joined them as they began talking about what to do next.  
"We need to get the Elements of Harmony!" Said Twilight.  
"There 'ain't no tellin' what Discord's done to 'em."  
He was about to add something, Luna forcefully levitated earthquake into the air and SLAMMED him into a wall. He became stuck in an indent ion in the wall. After a second, his head drooped, and he gave up. Just as he was getting comfortable, Celestia picked him up, and slammed him into the corresponding wall.  
"This is all YOUR fault!"  
Just as Luna began readying for another attack, Earthquake began laughing.  
"Why do you laugh?" Celestia questioned.  
"I laugh... At the pain I deserve."  
With that, Twilight took liberty apon herself to launch him onto the floor.  
"I autta kill you! What were you thinking?!"  
"I wish you could kill me. My body as Earthquake can never die. I just sleep."  
"Whatever world you ponies came from is SICK!" Twilight replied.  
"As soon as this is all over, I'm sending you straight back." Celestia muttered.  
"But you can't bring Dexter back."  
Beck got in the bed as Vinyl pulled a blanket over her.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"Sorry doesn't fix what Cole did."  
"Have a safe night." Vinyl muttered.  
"What will we do? Manehattan is probably their next shot!"  
Then an image was projected onto the wall. It was a moving picture of discord in front of a stone wall.  
He began speaking.  
"To all the ponies who are watching this, resistance is futile," he said laughing.  
He began again, "This pony will serve as an example to anyone who decides to resist.  
The image moved a bit to reveal a white pony with purple spots all over him, and green hooves and along with purple hair and shattered glasses.  
Every pony looked at the screen on the wall, bewildered.  
Earthquake stood frozen for a bit, until Fluttershy came up to him and put her hoove on his shoulder.  
He looked at her with an appreciate stare, then he diverted his attention to the image.  
A black hoove shoved a jagged rock into Dexter's ankle.  
The changeling queen laughed as dexter writhed in pain, and then the image faded.  
Earthquake began stepping toward the wall as Discord re-appeared. He didn't remember them being so violent. It was like all of the horrid Cupcake related Fanfictions he had read.  
"Oh! And to Celestia and her puppets," he mumbled, " you won't be needing these anymore!"  
Discord held the Elements in his hand and seemingly absorbed them.  
Earthquake blinked and turned and looked at the group, and said calmly, "well then, lets go kick some plot."  
Fluttershy looked at him.  
"How are you so calm?"  
"If I had not been, I may have lost control. Then there's no telling what I'd do."  
Rebekah had seen it all on her own bedroom wall.  
Her tired, worn self was no more as the poison of frustration coarsed through her veins. She got up out of bed, and walked out of her door until she saw the mane 6 and company.  
Earthquake walked out the door, and looked behind him once more as he said, "If you stand for freedom, take up your rebel flags and follow me."


	11. Tragic

Dexter writhed and screamed in pain as blood began to trickle down his legs.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled, sobbing quietly.

Discord appeared and signaled for Queen Crysalis to step aside.

"Your brain is magnificent. It tells me much. A brony, are you? I'm ment for little girls? Well, then, I guess this will help me, too!" Said Discord, holding a knife. "Now you don't have wings, but your cutie mark will do just fine."

Dexter's eyes widened as the sudden realization of what was happening washed over him.

"No! No! No! Please, no! Not Cupcakes! I know you're better than this, Discord!"

"Now, now, your brain also tells me of a girl you care for so much. Mabey when she comes for your rescue, SHE'LL take the honor."

Dexter stood, restrained to the wall. He started to think, and he started to think of how stupid he was. How could he have just brushed aside becoming a pony? His family, all the things he wouldn't be able to do!

"So, how do you think Hailey would like this?"

Time froze as the name that had slipped out of Discord's mouth crept into Dexter's mind. A tear trickled down his face.

"You bitch!" Dexter screamed, kicking the wall with such force that the castle wall trembled. "Don't you EVER say her name!"

"Ohhhh! It seems I've struck a nerve!" Discord said, laughing in mid-sentence.

CANTERLOT CASTLE

TEN PM- MANE 6, EARTHQUAKE, PRINCESSES, VINYL, AND BECK.

Beck knew something was going terribly wrong, she could just feel it. She didn't have time to wait for plans to be spoken, so as Earthquake spoke with the others, she rounded the corner, and dashed through a small hole. It was surprisingly civilized. It was as if nothing had happened at all, except all the ponies were replaced by changelings.

One of the changelings spotted her, and quickly trotted up, ordering for her to return with the other slaves at the Canterlot Gardens. She played along with this notion, and trotted to the specified location.

As she approached the crowd of newly captured slaves, she spotted a few ponies from the show.

_I need to get into the castle somehow!_ She thought.

Before she knew it, the sudden realization of her surroundings became apparent.

All the ponies were in a line, which led to a stage with a noose hanging from a pole.

They were in a line to be _hanged!_


	12. That Happens

"Where is Beck?! Where is she?!"

A shriek - no - TWO shrieks.

Those were very farmiliar. Dexter and Beck, by the sound of it.

Earthquake almost started to bark out orders, until Dashie shot out into the air, going out of sight.

Celestia started to go after her, until Earthquake held her back.

She gave him a confused look, until Earthquake said,

"Sometimes you just have to have faith. I have never seen Dashie back out on anything. She's the element of Loyalty for God's sake!"

Celestia gave him a solem stare, but she settled on his judgement.

"We don't know where Dexter is, but I can tell that Beck is outside! We need to go get her!"

Applejack rounded the corner and saw a patrol of changelings.

"Y'all get up some kinda distraction ta get past 'em."

Pinkie's eyes widened as she smiled ear to ear.

"PARTY-BASS CANNON!"

The changelings looked over to see a sterio opening up in three different directions.

"It's just bass cannon, by the way."

Vinyl mumbled.

The beam reached them pretty quickly, as they were shot up and into the air. This was no silent maneuver, as every pony in a ten mile radias had their eardrums blown out.

Beck turned around sharply as the sound boomed through the Gardens. Just in time! They were just about to release the first pony.

The changeling pawns ran out of the gardens, leaving the slaves. Beck looked at the stage as Bon Bon untied the noose on a sobbing Lyra.

"Great! They're gonna kill themselves!" Beck thought aloud.

Dexter tried to squirm away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the knife from getting closer.

"Stop, please!" Dexter yelled.

"You can't stop it!"

"I can kill us both!"

"Have you forgotten that I can teleport? You'll kill YOURSELF!"

"Yea..." Dexter muttered.

Dexter stood there. He knew he could try something. Something... Just a bit dangerous, the teleportation spell. If casted wrong, the user actually would disappear.

"It's better than sitting here."

Dexter strained as his magic began coursing through his veins.

"Here goes nothing!"

Dexter casted the spell, and time froze as he felt himself faze through the chains, and he began to black out.

He struggled to keep himself conscious.

"No, no. No!"

If he blacked out, he would be cut open by discord In his slumber, or worse. He wouldn't BE THERE to be cut open!

Dexter found himself lying on the floor behind Discord.

"Sorry about this... It's my fault that you're like this."

Dexter kicked Discord in the back, knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall.

Crysilis stepped into the room, and Dexter teleported out of the wall.

Just as Dexter re-appeared by Beck, he noticed something coming down quick.

He ducked as the object hit the building and spawned a rainbow mushroom cloud.

"Sonic Rain nuke, eh?"

So was that it? Was that the end of Discord?

Dexter was answered by Celestia's screams.


	13. Hell From Above

Celestia ducked as the building shattered over her.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Earthquake yelled, slamming his hoof into the ground, creating a stone ball around them. The circle of protection, well, it PROTECTED them. Rainbow's rubble was ineffective against her friends, thankfully.

Beck maneuvered away from the crashing bits of rubble, in which Dexter dodged smoothly as well. It was rather easy for the two to get out of harm's way, but Dexter noticed that there were still some left from the crowd that he had seen earlier, and he knew not how to save them. He had to stay focused on saving his own skin.

Beck, though, charged after Lyra, knocking her away from the rubble, and began to attempt to save more.

"Beck, I swear, some times you're just Hell on hooves." Dexter said with a smile. "And I love it!"

Dexter joined Beck as she raced to prolong the lives of these.

"So, then! Are you happy now, _your majesty?!_" Earthquake said angrily.

"Many thanks," said the ancient princess, "You saved our lives."

"I'm sure Twilight would have done something if I hadn't," Earthquake said, expecting Twilight to but in adorkably.

"Twilight?"

Twilight sat, looking at the new Canterlot. Everything had been put to rubble by that blast, not just the throne room, and the dungeon. Who knew what had happened to her family. Where was Shining Armor? Twilight Velvet? Her dad? She nearly died of the increasing anxiety.

A moan came from under the rubble. The voice was familiar. Twilight rushed over to it.

The others came as well, but Dexter put up a small stone slab.

"Let her go alone." He said. He knew that this story could not end well. He also recognized the voice. This was all too predictable, anyway.

"If you think it's best, Sugarcube, then so be it.

Twilight approached the source of the noise, and found Shining Armor lying in the open, surprisingly not crushed by rubble.

"Shining Armor!" She yelled, trotting toward him, but she slowed her pace as she saw the pool of red on his opposite side.

"No, no!" She mumbled, getting ever closer to her brother's body.

"Twilight? Is that you?" He said, eyeballing her. "Am I glad to see you!" He yelled, shrinking back in pain."

Twilight sat beside him, tear eyed.

"Don't cry, sis. When this is over, I'll bring you home to your library, eh?"

Twilight grinded her teeth. The adrenalin must have been numbing his pain. It looked as if a sphere had been driven into his chest. He did not know how serious his injuries were. He didn't know what would happen to him. How could he? Everything must have been a blur. With every second that passed he faded more and more.

"No, you won't." She added. "You'll be going home."

"I don't understand..." Shining Armor said, his voice getting ever softer.

"What do you..."

Silence.

Closing his eyes with her magic, Twilight whispered in his ear, "It's okay, your duties are over. It's all the easy way from here."

Twilight hugged the limp body, tears streaming down her muzzle.

"Rest in peace, Shining Armor, rest in peace."

Blood soaked her coat, but she didn't care.

She didn't care anymore.


	14. This SUCKS!

Dexter stood over Dinky Doo. The rock that had hit him would have been big enough to crush him, if not for it shattering on impact.

Earthquake trotted closer to Twilight, seeing what had happened, sat beside her, and cried. He whispered to himself, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault..."

Earthquake, still in tears, got up, and slowly walked away from Twilight. As he was walking, he stopped abruptly and began shaking violently.

He began beating his head into the wall. Over and over, the sound of a skull beating on concrete sounded through the alleys of Canterlot.

Dexter heard the noise, and started to trot toward it.

He looked back at Beck, and asked, "You got it back here?"

"Yea," she said. "I'll tell you if I see Rainbow."

Vinyl ran up to Earthquake, trying to stop him, but she was launched a bit back by a buck from his back hooves.

"Ow! That kinda hurt!" She said, but she was interrupted by a falling rock.

She jumped back as she heard Dexter yelled, "No!"

Earthquake looked back and smiled as a red mist filled the air after a large rock came down apon him.

And with that, blood radiated the area, soaking Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Vinyl, ESPECIALLY Vinyl. Vinyl screamed and got up, scrambling away.

Dexter looked at him in horror, shrinking back likewise.

"Earthquake?" Dexter muttered.

He looked at Twilight, as she was unfazed, still holding Shining Armor.

"Get a team to move this rock with me!" Dexter yelled.

Luna trotted closer to Dexter.

"'Tis a lost cause."

"Shut up and get a team on this!" Dexter yelled louder this time.

Luna saw a look of desperation in his eyes, and she decided it was best to help him in his task.

Vinyl ran up to Beck, screaming bloody murder. Literally.

Beck looked at her, seeing her bloody body.

"What happened?!"

Vinyl was about to explain, but was interrupted with vomit spewing out of her mouth, covering Beck's hooves.

"Some pony help us!" Dexter yelled.

It would have taken another Luna to lift the rock, but no pony would help.

"Please!"

Dexter looked over and saw Fluttershy, weeping next to the rock, pressing her head onto the object.

Dexter was about to call for more help, but the rock's weight began to lighten.

With a push of her head, Fluttershy moved the rock.

An imprint rooted from the ground. Out poked a figure of Earthquake. He had a unnaturally large smile on his face.

Fluttershy rubbed her hoove across his Imprint.

"Why didn't I help?" She mumbled.

"Now should be a time of mourning." Celestia yelled.

Beck came walking with with Vinyl. It had looked as if there had been an attempt to wash off the blood, but her coat was stained nonetheless.

"Oh Celestia, why..."

"I don't know!" She said. "Why do you ponies always use my name?"

"Celestia!" Luna Yelled.

"Oh, right."

Dexter looked at him. He knew he would return, but he knew not when.

Just in that moment, a soft whisper came with the wind.

Twilight's ears pricked up as every pony heard the message.

"Take up your rebel flags..."


	15. Earthquake the Great

Why did he do this?

"Relax, Fluttershy. He'll be back. His soul never dies in his pony body. He will just enter a prolonged sleep."

Fluttershy looked at him.

"You're crazy." She told him.

"Sometimes you just have to have faith..."

Fluttershy looked at him with a look of fatigue on her face.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll explain everything later."

"Wait a second... Where are the Changelings?" Beck asked. "I saw them all charge this way."

Rarity pointed her hoof to the rubble.

"Under there, Dear."

"Oh..." Beck muttered solemnly

.

"Earthquake, why did you do that?"

Dexter sat down, thinking hard.

In the midst of his thinking, AJ And Rarity sat next to Twilight, trying to comfort her.

Fluttershy remained with Earthquake, and Pinkie sat in the corner, terrified by the sight that lay before her.

Suddenly Dexter hurled over in laughter.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?!" Beck yelled.

"It's so clear now!" Dexter yelled, shoving Fluttershy away from Earthquake's stone remains.

He raised his hoof and slammed it at full force through Earthquake's Chest. Out he pulled a ball of Energy.

"You genius you!"

He ran toward Shining Armor, pushing the others away, and slammed the ball into his chest.

A light surrounded Shining Armor as his wound began to close.

He picked himself up off the floor and looked at Twilight.

Twilight's eyes became over ran with a barrage of tears.

"What happened?" He asked, "why are you crying? What's wrong? Why is there blood on every pony?"

Twilight gave him only a hug as a response.

"We can meet in the remains of the Corset Hall." Celestia said.

"Good Idea." Fluttershy muttered. The hall was far enough away that it had not been effected by the blast. There was hot water there, as well as shelter and food. Vinyl needed a bath more than any pony.

The rest of Canterlot needed a place to stay and food to eat.

They began to trot that way until Twilight finally noticed Rainbow Dash was missing.

"Dash! Where is Rainbow Dash?!"

A firmiliar voice answered them.

"Right here!" Discord said, holding a sharp knife up to her neck.

"If anyone moves, she gets it!" He remarked, stepping back.

"You can let let me go, and she can live. Imprison me, however, her game of life will come to an end."

Dexter stepped back, and readied him self for an attack, but Discord saw through this.

"Don't even think about it!" He yelled, bringing the knife closer to her neck.

Everybody stood in silence as Discord began backing away.

Celestia whispered in Dexter's ear, "He's lying. Look at his face."

His nostril was enlarged.

"So what?" Dexter asked. "He has a big nose!"

"It's the only way to tell he's lying. Don't insult me mortal!"

"I trust you..." He said.

"Earthquake! I don't know if you can hear me or not! But if you're gonna do something, do it now!"

All the ponies looked at him like he was crazy.

Fluttershy looked at him with pity.

"Dexter... He's gone." She mumbled.

A voice rang out from the top of the rubble.

"Not exactly, Shy!"


	16. Explanation Shmexplanation

At the top of the rubble stood Earthquake.

"W-what?" Said Fluttershy.

"He's back from the dead?!" Vinyl yelled.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Dexter yelled back.

"Cuz I'm covered in his blood and he's NOT dead!"

Earthquake laughed.

"He could be our only hope for salvation!"

"Could you two just shut up?" Rarity yelled.

Discord began a sentence, but he was cut off by a large rock knocking him in the head.

"Hey Discord, it looks like you just got caught in the rock slide."

"Booooo!" Dexter said from a distance.

Dashie scrambled up from Discord.

She held the Elements of Harmony in her mouth.

"How did you..."

"I'll explain later, lets just do what has to be done."

They put on their elements, and prepared to unleash the Rainbow of Light.

"This time, we finish this once and for all!"

"No!" Dexter yelled. "It wasn't his

fault!"

The mane 6 looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"What do you think, Earthquake?"

Fluttershy asked.

"I've known him for years, if he says its not Discord's fault, it's not Discord's fault."

"Do what you last time. Once he's back in stone he'll forget what's happened. His mind will be cleansed once more."

"Sometimes you just gatta have faith." Earthquake said.

"If you think so." Celestia said.

So, Celestia trusted them, then? They had come a long way. At first she had hated them, but now it seemed they were on her good side.

So, the rainbow of light, instead of killing Discord, merely captured him in stone.

"I'll rally every pony into the hall." Luna said.

"Let's get into the hall," Dexter said, "I'll explain it all there."

The hall was lit by lanterns. Many of the ponies had already arrived.

Of the ponies Vinyl noticed in particular.

"Tave!" She yelled, signaling for Octavia to come closer.

"Oh my Celestia!" She yelled when she saw Vinyl. "What happened?!"

"That's not important. All that matters is that we're all safe."

She looked back at the rest. "Go on without me. I don't need to know what all happened."

"Where were you?" Vinyl asked.

Simply, Octavia answered, "I was in the line to be hanged."

The others stepped into the remains of the meeting place in the hall.

"Tell us everything."

"We Are Bronies," Dexter answered. "You are a show on TV. It's like a moving picture. You were intended for girls. But a male audience formed. Bronies. Now we had watched you grow, from when Twilight first left Canterlot. We came around to making fan charecters."

"Mine was Earthquake." Earthquake said. "His was Dexter, Beck's was Beck. My name is Cole, but please call me Earthquake. Dexter's is Kris. Beck is Rebekah."

"Earthquake lives forever. He's actually supposed to be your GRANDFATHER, Celestia." Beck said as Earthquake laughed hysterically. "He lives forever, cuz when he dies, he turns into stone. He is reborn at varying times later. Sometimes it's a million years, and sometimes as little as a second. Though it's rare."

"If Earthquake hadn't been there, we might not have Dashie."

Shining Armor looked confused. Everything that had happened must have been a blur.

"Thank you all, especially you Earthquake. You've saved every pony's life today." Twilight said.

"It's about time." He said.

"Now Discord... Somehow he... Read my mind. He, uh... He was corrupted... In a way. He knew everything you know now already, and he knew about fictional stories written by fans of the television show. That must have been what inspired all this. Trust me, those fanfics sould never be brought into this world." Dexter said.

"He shouldn't remember all that's happened, because the Rainbow of Light cleaned his mind."

"After all that's happened, I would not doubt you three." Said Luna. "And I am sorry about the chains, Beck."

"Yeah! My stay here was terrible!" Beck yelled, managing to get a few chuckles up.

Celestia walked up to the three.

"I'll work on finding a way to bring you all back. I know you must want to return home after all of this."

"Please," Beck said.

"Say your goodbyes to every pony. I'll have your way out in just a bit."


	17. Keep Calm and Dance On

Earthquake walked up to Fluttershy once everyone had departed. He looked her in the eyes, almost as if to re-assure her he was actually there.

"Can I have a dance with you before I leave?" Earthquake said.

"Yes." She said shyly, looking at him with joy. She must have been happy she was alright.

First, in the dimly lit room, there was no rhythm, just the sound of two ponies on their hind legs moving together. After a bit, though there was no music, there was an undeniable rhythm with the beating of their hooves. Earthquake was never much of a slow dancer, but he improvised enough to pass by as exceptional.

What was to come next then? Was there supposed to be some big emotional moment that they always put at the end of these kind of things? Were they supposed to break down into tears or enjoy their time together?

Too many questions, but not enough answers.

Their steps became more rapid, then slower, then it would become just a bit slower before almost stopping, but Earthquake did not want it to stop. He wished this time could stretch across eons.

Earthquake made an attempt to quicken the the pace of the dance, trying to prolong their time, but Fluttershy was set on stopping.

This entire time he had laid his head on her shoulder, as she did the same.

They pulled back, locking eyes once more.

"Goodbye." She said to him.

"One more thing before you go." Said Earthquake hesitantly.

"What is it?"

Earthquake leaned closer, almost forcing Fluttershy back to the point of falling, but she was held tightly in his arms. He drew closer ever so slowly as their lips met, sending a tingle down Earthquake's spine.

After a bit, he pulled back and rested her and himself on their four legs.

Neither moved as their eyes stayed closed. Fluttershy pressed her forehead against his gently.

Not a word was spoken. No words needed to be said. Their feelings had already been expressed. Expressed from the first moment they saw each other.

There was no doubt in Earthquake's mind that this was it. This was the last time they would see each other


	18. Thank You

"Well then." Dexter said to Beck. "How do you think we got here in the first place?"

Beck looked at him. "I'm not a rocket scientist, Kris!" She said smiling, but soon turned to more pressing matters.

"Back there I thought it was all over."

"So did I." Dexter said, finally taking off his broken sunglasses to reveal his green eyes.

Putting them back on, he said,

"My future is so bright, I need to wear sunglasses indoors!"

Beck laughed.

"You can be so stupid some times, you know that?"

"Your cruel words hurt me, Beck!" He said, gripping his chest dramatically.

Once again she laughed.

"We need to say goodbye to everyone," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah.." Beck said.

Soon they approached Rainbow.

"Thank you." Dexter said, "For saving my life."

"It was nothing." She said, smiling.

Beck walked up her.

"Though, I wish you guys wouldn't have chained me up."

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"No problem." Beck said.

Next pony on the list would have been Fluttershy, but she seemed to have disappeared.

So they went to Rarity.

Beck looked at her expectantly, but said nothing. Rarity looked back at her genuinely.

"Yes, Dear?" She asked.

"We came to say goodbye." Dexter said. "Since this is the last time I'll see you face to face."

"I find it a bit weird that you'll probably be seeing me." She said. "But what can you do?"

Dexter smiled. "I'm glad you all believed us." He said.

Next was Applejack, but they decided to skip her. No just kidding, they went to her.

She was eating an apple, seeing as if the blood was washed off her muzzle. They walked up hesitantly to her, but she was a bit too peaceful for them to take a chance of startling her up close.

"HEY!" Dexter yelled.

She jumped up, bucking the table over, obviously startled. The apple pie had been crushed under the table.

"That could have been you." Dexter whispered to Beck.

"Shut up." She said jokingly.

"'Am mighty sorry 'bout dat." She said. "Come ta say goodbye?"

"Yes." Dexter said.

"Bye then." Applejack said.

"Bye." They said.

There wasn't much to say to Applejack. She had no impact on their story.

Next was Twilight.

She was too busy hugging Shining Armor to talk to them. All she told them was to tell Earthquake thanks one more time.

Next on the list was Pinkie.

When they arrived, Pinkie immediately hugged them both and began spewing out tears.

When she stopped, she broke the hug, and said,

"Go back to your Earthly home home in America with your loving parents in the south!"

Dexter paused with a look of surprise in his eyes, which you couldn't really see past the broken sunglasses.

"How did you know that?" Beck questioned her.

"Just a hunch!" She said, smiling and skipping away.

And with that Dexter went alone to Vinyl. Over his shoulder, he called back to Beck,

"I won't try anything funny, I promise," faking an eye twitch.

"Don't even joke about that!" Beck yelled.

Vinyl almost had all of the blood stains out of her coat, but they still lingered.

"Hey, Pon-3!" He yelled out to her.

"Dexter!" She yelled back with a smile, but the smile faded when Octavia dumped a pail of water on her, trying to get the stains out.

"Came to say goodbye." He said, "Thanks for letting us stay at your home."

Vinyl got up energetically, sticking her hoof in his face.

"And if you ever come back, those rooms are still open!"

Though she tried to be energetic in appearance, Dexter could tell she was exhausted by the long day behind her.

"And you can tell Earthquake that He'll get the stains out if it's the last thing he does!" She yelled happily, with a big smirk on her face right before Octavia poured soap down it.

After giving his final thanks, he went off to find Earthquake.


	19. Beginning and End

The three came into the throne room as they were called. Well, what was left of the throne room.

Luna walked up to each of them, and hung an amulet that looked like a metal on them. On the amulet was the imprint of their OC's like a face on a nickel.

Celestia began, "Grip this amulet, close your eyes, and count to ten, and you will go home, if you were telling the truth. You will keep this amulet, and it will make for free passage from our world to yours. After the lives you three have saved today, you are all welcome to come back."

Fluttershy's ears pricked up at this.

"They'll come back?" She asked Dashie, and she looked at her with a cynical smile.

"What?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Somepony knows about what happened. May or may not be me. I didn't think you had it in ya to even take a kiss, Clutzershy."

"Hush now quiet now!" She said jokingly, trying to listen to Luna.

Luna looked at them with regret.

"I wish you would stay for the celebration."

"We need to go home." Beck said, "Though I did like the stay."

They all gripped their amulets, closed their eyes, and counted in unison. When they hit ten, a flash of light blinded every pony in the room. They looked at the trio, but no pony was there.

Fluttershy looked down sad at her hooves. Another flash of light filled the room, and Earthquake re appeared in the center. He ran past every pony, picked up the Apple pie, ran back, and disappeared with a flash, but not before stealing a quick kiss on the cheek from Fluttershy.

Looking at Fluttershy, Luna yelled,

"Oh my sister!"


	20. Epilogue

It was dark. Very dark. Kris woke in his bed, drool dripping off his face.

He got up quickly, sitting up to look at his hands.

"It was a dream..." He said to himself.

But how could it have been? It felt so real. He wanted it to be real.

He looked for proof that it had happened, but he had no amulet. He had been gone for weeks, but it was only the next day.

He woke up up Cole on the couch.

"It's time for breakfast." He said.

"Ragifyjxjhdjdnfjfh" Cole muttered.

Kris picked out two cereal boxes. One box of corn flakes. One box of fruity loops."

Kris and Cole poured their cereal, and the box said they had a prize inside.

Kris had never been fond of prizes, but he looked for it regardless. At the same time, an amulet fell from each of the boxes. The amulets had the pictures of their MLP OC's.

They looked at each other astonished.

"Oh my God!" Kris said.

"IT HAPPENED!" Cole finished.

Kris picked up his phone and called Rebekah, when she answered, she said,

"Oh my God!"

"I know, right!"

"And we were only gone for one night in the real world!"

"So what now?" Cole said.

His words stuck hard to them, and refused to let go.

"Yea, what now?" Rebekah asked.

Cole looked at Kris.

"Now today is gonna be such a let down."

All three looked at their amulets.

Kris held his tightly, and he closed his eyes.

"1...2...3..."

Okay guys, so the book is finnally finished, and the next is on the way!

But not before the story of the OCs is up! Me, Rebekah, and Cole will write it together! Wish us luck!


End file.
